Safe & Sound
by bite-me-im-irish
Summary: "What are you in for?" "Falling in love." Ezra Fitz is Philadelphia Industrial Correctional Centre's newest inmate. Will he have the peaceful two years he wanted or will he make enemies in all the wrong places?
1. Chapter 1

**Things you need to understand before you read this story...**

**I have ever been to prison, nor do I know anybody in prison, any details in this story are purely based off my own research or from films (namely Shawshank Redemption).**

**This story is _not_ a priority right now. Little Sparks is! I'm just uploading to try get _something_ uploaded.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, nor the characters involved. Hanson, however, is mine.**

**All that said, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"_So, what are you in for?" _

It was a question Ezra Bartholomew Fitz had been asked many times over his few weeks in Philadelphia Industrial Correctional Center (PICC) and he was yet to answer it properly, preferring to leave the specifics of his illegal act to the lawyers and judges. He didn't exactly regret the reason for his two-year sentence, but that didn't mean he wanted to go shouting about it. He preferred to keep to himself, speaking only when spoken to and never pretending to fit in with the murders and rapists surrounding him. His main objective was to get through the two years he'd been handed with as little hassle as possible.

So, when asked for the reason of his being in PICC, Ezra would respond as vaguely as he could, while still being honest – he knew lies would get him nowhere; the truth always comes out. The first person to ask had, of course, been his cellmate, Hanson.

_Ezra lay his head down on the too hard and too cold pillow in what was to be his home for the next two years. Cell 26, block B. And no, the irony was not lost on him. He rolled onto his side, facing the wall and then rolled back again to stare at the dreary stone ceiling as he tried to get comfortable. To Ezra, such a small thing as comfort seemed impossible now. The sheets seemed to tangle around him like a grey cocoon of cotton and sweat, and during the day his orange jump suit was too tight, making him feel like he was in a straight jacket. He'd only been in here a few hours and already he felt like he was suffocating. Two years is what he had to look forward to, two years of slow asphyxiation. _

_He turned his head and breathed deeply in the dusty smell of his pillow, searching in vain for the scent of her perfume._

"_What are you in for?" Ezra turned his head to the side, looking at the heavily tattooed, muscly scruffy man who lay in the bed on the opposite side of the cell. He pondered his response for a moment._

"_Falling in love," he answered, truthfully after hesitating for a moment or two. "What about you?"_

_The man, whom Ezra had earlier learnt was called Hanson, frowned for a second at Ezra's unusual reply before grunting out a single word that made Ezra shiver to the bone, "Murder."_

_Unsure of what to reply, Ezra just nodded once and turned back on his side to face the wall, refusing to let the tears that had filled his eyes fall._

The second guy to ask him was Charlie, a small, plump guy that Ezra had sat beside during his first breakfast in PICC.

"_What are you in for?" _

_Ezra looked up from his bowl of cardboard cornflakes to the only other occupant of the small, rectangular table. He sized him up for a moment and figured that he wasn't going to attack him._

"_I fell in love," he replied. "How about you?"_

_The man, whose name he later discovered was Charlie, let out a gruff laugh. _

"_Alright, wise guy, I'll bite. Who'd you fall in love with?" Ezra couldn't help but notice that he had ignored his question. He ignored Charlie's, too and returned to his cereal._

"_No point in pretending it didn't happen, wise guy," Charlie told him, "You're already in jail. You're no better than the rest of us." Ezra forced himself to keep a straight face - he was __**not**__ a criminal._

That was the last direct conversation Ezra had with any of the other prisoners for the first month in PICC. Other than pleasantries with Hanson when they woke up or went to bed, he kept to himself. Most of his spare time was spent in the library reading or writing. He wanted some sense of normality, even if he had a metaphorical ball and chain around his ankle.

He had different jobs to do every day in the Prison. Sometimes, he'd be on kitchen duty, sometimes on laundry, and sometimes he'd get to work in the library. That was his favourite because not many people came to the library during free time so he'd get to be alone. He liked being alone. When he was alone he could pretend like none of this had happened, that it was just him and _her_ together as they should be.

A picture of _her_ was the only thing he'd brought with him into this hell. He'd nearly been forced to leave it behind, too, because apparently when you're charged with _statutory rape of a minor_ it's frowned upon to have pictures of minors with you. But he'd eventually convinced them to let him have it, seeing as there was no rule written down saying that he couldn't.

_She_ was the only thing keeping him sane. However, he couldn't let himself think about her too much or he knew he'd fall to pieces. Hanson had asked him about her, asked who the "cute chick" on the wall was, but he refused to answer, letting him come to his own conclusions.

It was only on mail day, exactly two months after Ezra had been assigned his orange suit and number, that the "cute chick" finally got a name, and Ezra's little bubble came spiralling down around him.

* * *

**Hope you liked :) Please let me know what you think!**

**-K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Little Sparks is just not happening right now. Every time I open the document I just go blank. So, instead, I'm writing this... **

**Will be back in 2 weeks as I'm off to my pent house, yes pent house ;), in Spain for 2 weeks with my best friends! If I can update before I go, I will.**

* * *

"_Fitz, you've got mail."_

Ezra shot up from his bed in Cell 26 in an instant, nearly running to the door in which there was a small opening for the mail to be passed through. He'd been staring at the cracks in the ceiling for hours, wondering if there ever was a time that there were no cracks in the ceiling and, if so, what lucky guy had been in the cell. That is what his life had come to. And he hated it.

Pierce, the only guy that Ezra had come to like in his time in PICC, handed him a letter before throwing Hanson a magazine and moving on to the next cell.

Ezra had never gotten a letter before and immediately ripped it open, grinning when he saw the flawless, loopy handwriting on a pale pink sheet of paper and knowing immediately whom it was from.

_Ezra, _

_Oh, God, I miss you so much. I've tried to write to you so many times but it's so damned hard. All I can think about is the blue and red flashing lights that now haunt me. I'm so sorry this happened to you, and I don't blame you if you never want to see me again. _

_I hope you're okay. It kills me not to be able to see you and hold you. All I want is to know that you're okay, that you're surviving better without me than I am without you. What am I talking about? Of course you're not, you're locked up while I go free. It's as if I had no part in it all, and I hate it._

_I moved out last week, I couldn't stand being in the same house as my Dad. My Granny Judy took me in and I live with her most days. Other times I just sit in your apartment, clinging on to the smell of your cologne that's slowly fading away._

_Your mother is sending this for me. She came to your place to pack it up but I was there. Of course, she was angry at first, I mean, I did ruin your life, but I think she's come around. Once I explained everything about us to her and how, contrary to popular belief, we __**are**__ in love, that is. At least, I hope we still are._

_Do you still love me, Ezra? Do you blame me? I understand if you do. I want you to remember, though, because I know you better than you know yourself, that it's not your fault; please don't ever think that it is. If anybody should be in a cell it's me._

_Please tell me that you're okay, Ezra. I never realised how much I needed you until now. _

_I love you so much._

_I'll wait for you forever._

_Aria xo_

When Ezra finished the letter, there were tears freefalling down his cheeks. He had finally broken.

_She thought he didn't love her?_

He pressed the page to his face, crumpling it slightly, and nearly sobbed when he noticed that she had sprayed her perfume onto the thin piece of writing paper.

_Fuck, he missed her._

He pulled it away and read the words again, imagining her writing them as she sat alone in his apartment, her world falling down around her. All he wanted was to have her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and how he could never blame her for any of this.

Ezra lay back down on his bed and pulled the picture of Aria off the wall, running his finger-tips over the lines of her face, remembering the last time he'd seen her.

"_Ezra, you need to leave!" Aria cried desperately, running to his dresser and pulling handfuls of his clothing out onto his bed before searching under it for his duffel bag. She grabbed it and flung it onto his bed before turning back to his presses. Tears were flying off her face in a cartoon-like manner as she frantically grabbed armfuls of clothes. _

_He ran forward from his place by the couch and grabbed her wrists, halting her frantic packing of his life. Tears were streaming down her face with wicked abandon and he'd never seen her so hysterical. She struggled against him as he pinned her arms to her side._

"_Aria," he said quietly, soothingly._

"_No!" She wailed, "Don't you understand, Ezra? He called them!" Another sob escaped her lips and she struggled once more before her fight gave out and she collapsed against his chest. "He-he called them. I can't believe her called them."_

_Ezra had never felt so broken than in that moment. Everything that he'd so carefully constructed about his life had shattered in the length of a two-minute phone call. All he could do was clutch his sobbing girlfriend to his chest as he shed a few tears of his own._

"What's the matter with you?" Hanson asked gruffly, bringing Ezra back to the present, "That slut of yours spreading her legs for some other guy already?"

Ezra's eyes, which had drifted shut, shot open and he was hovering over Hanson's bed within seconds.

"Don't you dare talk about Aria that way," he snarled, "Don't you _fucking_ dare."

"Oh, I've done more than talk about her, loverboy," Hanson replied with a sickening smirk. "I've done things to her in my mind that you couldn't even imagine, things that would make her forget everything but my name. Oh, man, the things I would do to that body. I bet she's tight, isn't she loverboy? I bet-"

Ezra didn't even have to think before his fist sunk into Hanson's stomach. He wasn't a particularly violent person but _nobody_ talked about Aria that way. But, as Hanson shot up from his bed and tackled Ezra backwards onto his bed, he wished he'd kept to his vow of silence and solitude.

Hanson punched him hard in the gut, knocking the wind right out of him before delivering an equally powerful blow to the left side of his face, bursting his lip, followed by a sharp right hook which made Ezra see stars. He could have sworn that he felt his brain hit the side of his skull.

"You're not better than the rest of us, you little fuck," Hanson spat, grabbing a half-delirious Ezra by the scruff of his jump-suit, "So you better fucking deal with it." He shoved Ezra back onto the bed and, with a final bow to the abdomen, returned to his own bunk.

Ezra groaned, resisting the urge to vomit; refusing to give Hanson the satisfaction. He wiped the blood from his mouth and sat up to spit the blood that filled his mouth into the sink beside his bed, forcing air into his lungs even as his now-bruised ribs protested.

Hanson was grinning from his bed and Ezra realised with a lurch that he was holding the picture of Aria in his grimy hands.

"Please, Hanson," he begged, gasping for breath, "It's all I have left of her."

"You said that you're in here for falling in love."

"Yes," Ezra rasped, breathing was very painful. He wasn't focused on that, however, he was more focused on the grimy smudges Hanson was leaving on the picture.

Hanson studied the picture for another minute, causing Ezra's blood to boil, before tossing it onto the concrete floor at Ezra's feet.

"Aria..." Hanson spoke her name in a way that made Ezra's stomach churn. "I hope you fucked her hard," Hanson told him, but Ezra refused to take the bait. Instead, he picked up the picture and lay down on his back. He stared up at the cracked ceiling, her letter in one hand and the picture in the other, wishing that it would open up and set him free from what he was sure was the darkest corner of hell.

* * *

**I've never written violence before so let me know how I did. **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. **

**-K**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I'm in love with every single one of you. Thank you so much, the response to this story has been so unexpected. This will be my last update until I get back from Spain. Much love to you all.**

* * *

_My dearest Aria_,

_How could you even think that I don't love you? You're the only thing keeping me sane in here, I swear to you. Your picture is up beside my bed, like a proper pin-up! Some nights when I can't sleep, I just look at you and I know that everything is going to be okay. Did you hear where my cell is? Block B, cell 26. You see? We're closer than you think._

_And it's not too bad. I've made friends with my cellmate Hanson, he's nice, you'd like him. Not that you'll ever meet him, he's gonna be in here long after me. A guy named Pierce is my closest friend in here, we both love literature and he's only in here for taxes so I feel safe enough talking to him. _

_I'm glad you're getting on with my Mom, I know she'll look after you for me. If you ever need to get away for a while, don't hesitate to call her. You can stay in my old room and marvel at how you could possibly ever fall in love with a guy that still has Pokémon posters on his wall. _

_And the thing with your parents, Aria, are you sure you're making the right decision? They're technically still in charge of you until you're eighteen. I get it if you can't be around them, but try not to push them too far. A restraining order is not what we need right now, especially if you're ever able to visit. Do you think you could one day, even if it's for a few minutes? I just want to see your face in 3D._

_I think I'm finally starting to get into the rhythm of this place. I went to boarding school for a few months when my folks split and it's not entirely different. Well, convicts aside. I get to work in the library most of the time, I think the guards are just happy that somebody is willing to sort through the stacks of unorganised literature! They had Austen beside Meyers – blasphemy!_

_Please don't worry about me, I'm fine. Only 22 more months until you're in my arms again. _

_Remember what I told you._

_All my love, forever, _

_Ezra._

_P.S. You have __no idea__ how much I want Rose of Sharon right now._

With a sigh, Ezra signed his name and reread his letter to Aria. Most of it was a lies but he didn't want her to worry about him or to blame herself because of what happened. He'd been asking for it by punching Hanson, it was stupid. The less Aria knew about his life here the better.

He folded the piece of paper and placed it inside his book, he'd give it in to be posted later. For now, he had another three hours of organising bookshelves to do.

Ezra immersed himself in the dusty literature of the small library, moving slowly so as not to test his still-bruised ribs. He felt bad for lying to Aria and pretending like he and Hanson got on. In reality, they hadn't spoken two words to each other in the three days that had passed. Ezra was, in fact, a little scared that the silent treatment Hanson was giving him meant that trouble was looming. He wished he'd thought twice about crossing a man convicted of murder.

A sudden racket caused Ezra to turn away from his pile of books, authors F-G, and look towards the door to the dank library. The man in question, Hanson, had appeared with a burly guy Ezra had no name for. His breathing quickened when he noted that they had him cornered.

"Are you, uh, are you looking for a book?" He asked, hoping that his voice carried a lot less squeaky than it sounded to him.

"Turns out I am, Loverboy," Hanson jeered, walking towards the desk. Ezra noticed that his letter was peeking out from between the pages of his own book. He prayed that Hanson wouldn't see it. However, he knew that it was useless as Hanson seemed to zero in on the book straight away.

"Catcher in the Rye," he read out, turning back to look at his friend, "You see this, Carter? Loverboy is no ordinary Joe like us. No, sir, he's got an education." Carter let out a gruff laugh. "Shame nobody's gonna hire you when they see that you've been in here." Again Carter laughed.

Ezra took a tentative step forward, placing the pile of books onto a rickety desk. Hanson narrowed his eyes at him.

"But, you see, he won't tell anybody what he's in for," Hanson continued his little speech. "Have you heard him Carter? All he says is that he's in for 'falling in love'. It's sweet." Ezra looked away, his jaw clenched. He was determined not to fight back. "And you should see the chick he's in love with. Mmm-hmm! I would love to give her a taste of my magic."

Carter laughed again as Ezra closed his eyes, letting out an angry huff of breath. _She's safe, he can't touch her. She's not here._ He repeated this like a mantra, unwavering in his resolution not to lower himself to Hanson's level.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Loverboy?" Hanson jeered, "Did you get her to suck you? God, the things I'd get her to do with that dainty little mouth. I just love it when they have that innocent look about them." Ezra's fists clenched. "I bet the little slut would swallow, too. I bet she likes it rough."

He couldn't help himself, "Shut the fuck up, Hanson."

"Oh, there it is!" Hanson celebrated, "I told you I'd find the feisty guy that punched me, Carter. I knew he was hiding in there somewhere. Why don't you show him what we do to people that talk to us that way?"

Ezra's eyes widened as Carter trudged over. He grabbed Ezra by the shoulders and forced him over slightly before raising his knee and kneeing him hard in the gut. Ezra doubled over, the pain was near unbearable as he fell to the ground.

Carter kicked him hard in the gut again, forcing all the oxygen out of his lungs. Just as he pulled his foot back to strike again, however, Hanson stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do we have here?" Ezra coughed and moved his head slightly to see Hanson holding the letter he'd written. "Is it a letter to her, hmm? Oh, it is!" He clapped excitedly, "I can't wait to read this. _My dearest Aria…"_ He looked up with a glint in his eye, "How sweet." Hanson looked back at the letter and went silent as he read the rest of it to himself.

Ezra and Carter waited in silence to see what Hanson would do. A moment later he looked up, a frightening look on his face. It made Ezra's heart pound.

He scrumpled the letter up and spat on it before throwing it at Ezra.

Then, with a beckoning jerk of the head to Carter, the two men left the library – but not before Carter delivered a final, powerful kick to Ezra's abdomen. Ezra felt something crack and forced himself to swallow down the bile rising in this throat.

The room seemed to spin around him as Ezra lay curled up on the ground, forcing air into his body in quick pants for the second time that week. But this time, it wasn't the pain that kept him from breathing, but the fear of what Hanson now knew, and what he was going to do with the newfound knowledge.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**-K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm back from Spain! It was a very busy holiday (and by that I mean going to bed at 8 am and getting up at 4pm and going out at 11pm and doing it all again) so I didn't have that much time to write. And also, Little Sparks is the priority! **

**That being said, I have a chapter ready to be typed after this so hopefully it won't be long before you get more.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_What happened to your ribs?"_

Ezra looked up to see Pierce looking at his purpling ribs questioningly. They had been working out in the GYM together and were in the midst of changing back into their jumpsuits. He zipped it up before taking a seat on the bench.

"Hanson happened," Ezra sighed, wincing slightly as he bent over to tie his shoes. "He said some things about my girlfriend and I punched him."

"Do you have a death wish, or something?" Pierce asked disbelievingly, "You should know better by now than to talk back to the big guys. Prisoners like you and me need to stay low if we want to get out of here in one piece."

"I know, I know… I just, I can't stand to hear anybody talk about her that way," Ezra admitted, "She's… I don't know."

Pierce patted Ezra on the shoulder and sighed, "Just remember that one day you'll be outta here and he'll be rotting in that same cell until he's old and grey. He's got life with no parole, you know."

Ezra didn't know. And while that should have made him feel better, it only served to increase his worry. He knew he'd made an enemy with the wrong guy and had no idea what to do. He wasn't safe, and he knew it.

"Who did he kill?" Ezra asked, kind of fearing the answer.

"I'm not positive but as far as I know he caught his teenage daughter and her boyfriend in bed and shot the poor bastard in the head." Ezra's breath quickened and he felt himself pale. _Not good, not good, not good, not good… _Pierce seemed oblivious and bid him farewell.

Ezra sat on his bench for a long time, frozen in fear. Hanson knew that Aria was only a teenager and who knew what he was planning to do if he'd killed a guy who slept with his daughter. Ezra was going to suffer, he knew that, but exactly _when_ he was going to suffer he didn't know.

Eventually he trudged back towards his room. It had been six days since Hanson and Carter had paid him a visit in the library and Hanson hadn't even acknowledged Ezra's presence since then, other than to shove him out of the way in the cell or tell him to stop breathing so loud – a difficult feat seeing as Ezra had trouble taking in deep breaths with the pain in his ribs.

Hanson wasn't in the cell when Ezra returned. It was only 8.47 and Ezra knew that Hanson would be out until the very last moment before the cells were locked at nine.

He pulled out his notebook and ripped out a page. He hadn't been able to write Aria a new letter over the past few days seeing as he hadn't been on Library duty and Hanson was always hovering in the cell.

_Aria_,

_I don't have much time to write but please, please remember that I love you. I love you so much and it's killing me not being able to hear your voice and see your smile. I have that picture of you that you gave me for my desk up on my wall beside my bed. You're like a pin up! The guys are all jealous of the beautiful girl I have waiting for me._

_It's not too bad in here. I've made quite a few friends, you'd be surprised by how friendly everybody is. You don't need to worry, I'm a big boy. I'm surviving._

_I miss you so much, though. Only 22 months until we're together again._

_Remember what I told you._

_I love you,_

_Ezra_

It was short and chock-full of lies, but it would do. Ezra hastily shoved it into an envelope and addressed it to his mother's house. He wrote Aria's name on it and quickly made his way to the nearest guard, asking him to drop it into the outgoing post.

He made it back to his cell with a minute to spare and groaned internally when he saw that Hanson had returned and that he'd poured something all over the bed.

"What did you do?" Ezra bit out.

"Just a little something to make you sleep better, Paedo."

Hanson's new nickname for him caught him off guard.

"I'm not a paedophile," he spat, before remembering what Pierce had said and moved away from Hanson towards his bed. It stank of urine and it didn't take Ezra long to figure out what Hanson had done to his bed.

"Fitz, Hanson." The two prisoners turned towards the door of the cell to see the warden standing there, "What is that smell?"

"Hanson decided to find a new place to relieve himself," Ezra spoke immediately, knowing that it was going to come back and bite him in the ass but wanting Hanson to be the one to suffer for once. "Perhaps a potty training programme may be necessary, or perhaps some diapers?"

"You little fuck," Hanson spat, leaping up from his bed and hitting Ezra squarely in the nose. Ezra heard the crunch before he felt it. Although, it wasn't long before he did and he yelled out in pain, falling back onto the soaked sheets.

Blood spurted from his nose as Hanson delivered a powerful blow to Ezra's gut and then grabbed her throat in a vice grip, choking him.

Ezra struggled to push him off as spots appeared in his vision and the warden called for help before yanking Hanson backwards, leaving Ezra to cough and splutter. He could feel himself asphyxiating as he pulled in shallow, wheezy breaths. The last thing he thought before he blacked out was that at least if he died then he wouldn't have to wash the sheets because pee had to be a bitch to get out.

* * *

**Review please :D **


	5. Chapter 5

"_I think he's coming around."_

Bright. Too bright. That was Ezra's first thought as he finally woke up after being unconscious for nearly four hours. He noticed two doctors beside him and frowned.

"Where am I?" He asked, or at least he tried to, all that came out was a scratchy mumble of sound. He raised a hand to his throat and frowned again when he noticed that he was hooked up to an IV.

"Welcome back, Mr Fitz. I'm Doctor Mel Lucht and this is Doctor Gracie Uy," he was informed by Doctor Lucht, "You're in the prison hospital." She paused and watched Ezra's face morph in confusion before continuing. "You have some bruising on your oesophagus and your cracked two ribs, one of which was on the verge of puncturing your lung."

Ezra's eyes widened.

"But what we want to know," Doctor Gracie spoke up, "Is how long you've had the cracked rib because it isn't a fresh fracture."

They handed him a whiteboard and a marker so that he could reply. Instead he wrote, "Do my family know that I'm here? My girlfriend?"

"We haven't contacted them yet," Doctor Lucht replied, "Do you want us to?" Ezra shook his head no and lifted his marker.

"I don't want them to worry," he wrote. The Doctors raised their eyebrows.

"And what would they have to worry about?" Gracie asked.

Ezra rubbed off the sentence and picked up his writing utensils, writing only one word, "Hanson."

* * *

Two weeks later, Ezra returned to Block B, Cell 26. The prison had replaced his bed with a new, more comfortable one and Ezra was now able to sleep without springs digging into his back.

But the best part was that Hanson had been moved to another block and wasn't allowed within ten feet of him.

For the first time since Ezra had arrived in PICC, he felt safe. He only hoped that he would stay that way.

* * *

A few days after Ezra returned, he received two letters in the post. He shut the door to his cell, having thanked the man delivering them, and sat on his bed, the two envelopes in his hands. The first was pink and he knew without looking that it was from Aria, the second was from his mother. Unable to contain his excitement, he opened Aria's first.

_Ezra, _

_You have no idea how happy it made me to hear from you. I never thought it was possible to miss somebody as much as I miss you. It's like each time I tell myself this is the most I'm going to miss you, I remember something else that makes it all so much harder to be away from you. All I can think about is the last time we kissed and how it felt to be wrapped up in your arms. The girls are supportive but it's not their embrace that I crave, it's yours._

_Listening to all the rumours about you has been so hard, I just want to scream at everybody for believing that you'd do that to me. I think they're mistaking my melancholy for trauma. It's not fair! You did nothing wrong, __**we**__ did nothing wrong. Since when is it illegal to be in love? I wish we hadn't have waited to make love, then at least I'd have something to cling on to over these two years. I can't wait to be in your arms once more._

_I'm glad you said that you're making friends! What are they like? Is your cellmate nice? I hope there's been no trouble. The stories you hear about prison are so awful. Tell me it's been okay for you, tell me you're safe and sound._

_My mother came to visit me yesterday. We haven't spoken two words to each other since your trial. She said that she's sorry that she let my father do this to you but understands if I don't want to come home. I'm pretty sure that he apology was genuine but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive them for what they've done. They ruined your life. I ruined your life. And I know that you think that you're tearing my family apart but you're not, he is. All we did was try to be honest._

_I miss you like crazy, _

_All my love,_

_Aria xo_

_P.S. Here's a special pin-up, just for your eyes xoxo_

Ezra finished her letter with tears in is eyes and a small smile on his lips. He opened the envelope again and noticed a photograph.

His jaw dropped when he saw a black-and-white picture of Aria dressed in only his open white shirt, a set of lacy black lingerie and a pair of stilettos as she posed provocatively against the wall in his apartment. Her hair was ruffled and her lips painted darkly, giving her a fantastically appealing sex look.

This was why he loved his girlfriend.

Ezra couldn't help it, he felt himself get hard. He moved his hand so that he was lightly stroking himself through his jumpsuit.

After little over four months in jail and nearly five of not seeing Aria, it was no wonder that Ezra was sexually frustrated. Sure, Aria and he had only ever fooled around, not had sex, but that was better than the cold, lonely feeling he'd harboured for the last five months.

Just as Ezra was about to unbutton his jumpsuit and give himself _some_ sort of release, an image of Hanson popped into his mind. He knew that if Hanson were there that he'd most likely be beaten to a pulp for even looking at the photo and that thought alone kept him from _relieving_ the problem himself. He knew that Hanson wasn't there and that he'd never know about what Ezra did alone in the cell, but Ezra could still feel a dull ache in his ribs and didn't want to do anything that could put him in danger again.

So, he put the picture away behind his pillow and opened his mother's letter.

_Ezra, _

_Oh, my love, what a disaster is this. I'm sorry that this is my first letter but I just never know what to say to you._

_As Aria no doubt told you, we have been talking a lot over the last couple of months. She's a very sweet girl but I worry about her. She's very thin and has such a lost look about her, not unalike that of a kicked puppy._

_She pretends that being apart from her family doesn't affect her, but it does. However, not nearly as much as being apart from you does. I wish I'd seen you together before all this happened._

_Wesley seems to be coming to terms with everything that's happened. I've tried to convince him to write you but I think he just needs time. He'll come around, don't worry. You're his big brother and he loves you._

_As for me, I miss you so much. Even though we never saw each other much it was nice to have the option. I love you so much, honey. You'll always be my Ezzy-poo._

_I'm going to come visit you next week (the 18__th__), I can't stand not being able to see you in the flesh._

_All my love, _

_Your Mom Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

_P.S. I'm bringing Aria. If anybody askes, she's your cousin Anita, a __**very**__ close cousin._

Ezra laughed out loud in joy. He was excited to see his Mom, sure, but all he could focus on was the fact that in seven short days, the love of his life would be sat opposite him.

His stomach dropped as he thought about it. You have to be eighteen to visit a prison without your legal guardian. If they realised what his mother was doing, neither of them would be allowed to visit again.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and picked up Aria's picture again, allowing only one thought to consume his mind: Aria was coming to visit him.

* * *

**I've had this written for AGES but I was too lazy to type it up. My bad.**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
